Jane Divorces Shang (When Love is Gone)
Meanwhile, back in London, Shang and Jane arrived home from the party and they freed Fifi from the ropes, as they led to the children's room. Fifi barked with happiness. Jane smiled as she turned to Shang. "Shang, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Bambi. After all, he's still a pre-teenage deer." At the party, Jane had a chat with Tarzan, and her new husband agreed to let Bambi stay with Cholena and Gideon in the nursery for a while. Shang yawned and said, "Pshaw, Jane. You know I never mean those things. Do I, Fifi?" Fifi smiled and nodded. Jane opened the door and gasped. Cholena was not in her bed. She was gone! Bambi and Gideon were not in their bed, either. They were gone, too! Jane was panicked. "Cholena! Bambi! Gideon! Children, where are you?" The children were not in London anymore. Jane was heartbroken and she began to cry. Fifi howled in sadness. Shang felt ashamed of himself for being too hard on Mickey. Just then, a divorce lawyer came in the nursery and asked, "Jane Porter Watson?" Jane sadly nodded. "Sign here, please." Then Jane wrote her name on the divorce paper and the divorce lawyer told Shang that he can no longer be with his own wife and children anymore. As soon as the divorce lawyer left the nursery, Shang felt guilty. He left the house and into the garden in sadness. Jane knelt by the nursery window and took a picture of herself and Shang and began to sing: Jane:'' There was a time'' When I was sure That you and I were truly one That our future was forever And would never come undone And we came so close to being close And though you cared for me There's distance in your eyes tonight So we're not meant to be The love is gone The love is gone The sweetest dream That you have ever known The love is gone The love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone There comes a moment in your life Like a window and you see Your future there before you And how perfect life can be But adventure calls with unknown voices Pulling you away Be careful or you may regret The choice you make someday When love is gone When love is gone The sweetest dream That we have ever known When love is gone When love is gone I wish you well But I must leave you now alone It was almost love It was almost always It was like a fairytale we'd live out You and I And yes, some dream come true And yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Yes, some dreams come true Yes, some dreams fall through And yes, the time has come for us to say goodbye Meanwhile, back in Neverland, at the mermaid lagoon, the song ended and the mermaids heard the voices. Tammy began to cry and hugged Ms. Fieldmouse, who hugged her too. "Oh, there, there, Tammy." Peepers wept bitterly while hugging Minnie as the rest of the mermaids joined the hug. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs